No Day But Today
by Peace-Love-Vampire-Maslow
Summary: It's 20 years after Big Time Rush hit the big time. They're no longer famous, but Gustavo decides to make their oldest children famous. BTRxOCs w/Kids Fic. Rated T.
1. The Diamond Family

Written By: **TheRescuer2**

Lila's POV

I stand at the kitchen counter, flipping through my cookbook, deciding what to make for dinner. I hear the front door open and my three year old daughter, Holly, runs past me, her shoulder length brown curls shaking with her laughter as she runs to greet her father at the door.

"Holly, no running in the house!" I call out, and let out a small little giggle. No matter how many times I tell her, Holly just doesn't stop running. She has received more bruises from falling due to her running than an apple thrown on the ground a dozen times. I hear my husband greet our daughter, and Holly's wonderful laughter rings throughout the house.

"Mom, can I borrow some green paint from your studio?" My eldest child, Juliet, asks as she walks into the kitchen. I look at Juliet as she picks up an orange from the fruit bowl on our table.

"Sure sweetheart." I reply, flipping through another page of the cookbook. "Just be careful and make sure Holly doesn't follow you down. I don't like her down in the studio without me down there."

"Thanks and yeah, I'll keep Holly out." Juliet walks off, and I watch her go. She is so much like her father, with her height and long brown hair, even though she is just fifteen. She has my husband's beautiful brown eyes and takes after him when it comes to looks. Juliet takes after his personality, but has some of my traits too.

"Well hello there beautiful." My husband, James Diamond, greets me as he enters the kitchen. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck. James is a little taller than my 5'8 frame, and has to bend down to kiss me.

"Hello there yourself." I respond. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Why don't we order out?" James suggests. "I think you deserve a little break from being such a wonderful wife."

"Fine, but you have to be the one who kid the kids to agree on what get." I say. James groans and I turn and face him, leaning against the counter. He places his hands around my hips, and is leaning into me. "Because you know they are each going to want a different thing."

"Holly will agree with me." James says, kissing the tip of my nose. "The only problem will be Juliet and Gabe."

"Have fun." I tease. James and I kiss, but pull apart when we hear Holly come running into the room.

"Holly Elizabeth Diamond, I told you to stop running." I say sternly. Holly pouts, and James picks her up, resting Holly on his hip.

"Would you like Chinese for dinner?' James asks, tickling Holly's stomach. The three year old giggles and shakes her head up and down. "Good, now can you be Daddy's little helper and convince your brother and sister to want the same thing?"

"Yes Daddy!" Holly says. James sets her down and she runs off. James turns back towards me, resting his hands on my hips. He leans in close to me, and runs a hand through my blonde hair. "Now where were we?" James whispers before we kiss again.

James's POV

A half an hour later after we ordered Chinese Food, a knock comes at the front door of our New York house. I run down the stairs, Holly on top of my shoulders. Lila is in the art studio in the basement of our house, helping Juliet with a painting, as Juliet is being looked at for a college scholarship and Lila had an art scholarship all four years at our college, where we met and fell in love. Gabriel, our nine year son, is sitting in the living room watching a crime show. I answer the door, and am shocked to see who stands there.

Gustavo Rocque, Big Time Rush's producer and manager, stands on my doorsteps. He is older than he used to be, with wisps of gray hair and some wrinkles. He's dressed in a button shirt and jeans, something I am unused too.

"Gustavo?" I question, a smile on my face. I reach up and pull Holly off my shoulders. She hugs my leg and looks up at Gustavo, her blue eyes staring up at him in curiosity. I look down at Holly and pat her head. She looks up at me and I laugh. "It's okay Holly, Gustavo is an old friend."

Holly looks back at Gustavo and holds at her teddy bear named Cinnamon towards Gustavo. "If you Daddy's friend, then you Cinnamon's friend." Holly states. Gustavo looks at the bear and shakes it head. "I think your teddy bear would rather play with you." He says. Holly blinks her blue eyes, then lowers Cinnamon back down to her side.

"May I come in?" Gustavo asks me. I gesture for him to enter, and he does. Holly clings to my leg, and I try to walk with her clinging on. "Holly, Gustavo and Daddy have to talk. Go see if Mommy and Juliet need help with their painting."

Holly nods her head and takes off down the stairs with Cinnamon. "No running!" I shout. I gesture for Gustavo to follow me to the kitchen, where Gabe sits at the kitchen table working on something. I place hand on his shoulder, and he looks up at me.

"Can you give me and Gustavo a few minutes alone?" I ask.

"Dad, I got to finish this new play for the team." Gabe protests. "Coach just made me captain and asked me to come up with a new play that is a sure win against Northridge."

"Tell you what. If you give me and Gustavo a few minutes alone, I give an extra eggroll." I bribe. Gabe bits his lip, before nodding his head, his short, messy blonde hair shaking as he does.

"Tell you what Dad, if you give me your eggroll and an extra wonton in my soup, I'll get mom too." Gabe replies, a smirk on his face.

"Tell you what, I'm not going to bribe you. Get out of here, send Mom up, and you get your eggroll and your normal amount of wontons."

"Now that's just unfair." Gabe teases. I give him a stern look and he laughs, and I can't help but smile myself. I look back at Gustavo, who is just standing there.

"Okay Gabe, go now." I say. Gabe shakes his head and I can see his blue eyes twinkling behind his black square framed glasses, which means that he is going to drag this out as long as possible.

"Gabriel." I say, using my stern voice. "I mean it. Go now."

"Sometimes you suck the fun out of everything." Gabe complains before trudging out of the room. I pull a chair out for Gustavo and he sits. "Can I get you coffee?" I ask. Gustavo looks at me and laughs. I give him a puzzle look, and seeing this, he begins to speak.

"I just can't believe how much you have grown up." Gustavo explains. "You have three kids, and the way you interact with them is mind-blowing. And since I have entered your house, you have not once complained about or fixed your hair. Moved on past those days?"

I pour coffee from the pot and into a cup for Gustavo. "I mean, I guess I grew up." I say. "I'm a CEO to Cuda Cosmetics, so I still have the hair thing going in a way. But I have family now, so they come first."

"A real family man now, aren't you?" Gustavo chuckles. I laugh and place the cup of coffee in front of him. I laugh and nod my head.

"Okay Gustavo, so why exactly are you here?" I question. "Big Time Rush finished their run along time ago."

"James!" Lila's voice calls out. I hear her come up the stairs. "What exactly is going on?"

"Hello Lila." Gustavo greets as my wife walks into the kitchen, wiping her paint covered hands on a towel.

"Gustavo, what a pleasant surprise!" Lila says. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak to the two of you about my new project." Gustavo says.

"If you want a Big Time Rush reunion, I don't think that is going to happen." I state. "Kendall, Carlos, Logan and I are all very busy people with our families now."

"I'm not here for a reunion." Gustavo says. "I'm here about a new band that I'm forming."

"So do you want James to come out to Hollywood to mentor them?" Lila asks as she takes a seat next to me at the table. Gustavo shakes his head. "No, the new band I'm forming is actually composed of Big Time Rush's children."

"You want my kids to join your new band?" I gasp out. I look at Lila, and see her blue eyes are wide. Gustavo nods his head, conforming my thoughts.

"I don't know Gustavo." Lila says. "Our children have grown up here all their life. Juliet is only fifteen and is being looked at for an art scholarship by several colleges. Gabe just became the captain of his soccer team and Holly just began preschool. To tear them away from all that…"

"Do your children have any music talents?" Gustavo asks. I nod my head, my eyes wandering over to the music instruments resting in the living room. "Juliet plays piano and sings sometimes." I say, tearing my eyes away from the instruments and back to Gustavo. "Gabe plays guitar sometimes, and Holly is way too young to be in a band."

"So two out of the three can be in the band?" Gustavo says, a smile forming out of his lips. "Don't forget, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan have children too."

"Do you think our musical talents just passed down from us to our children?" I snap. Lila places her hands on top of mine and gives me a small squeeze. I look at her, calming down a bit.

"This is a good opportunity for your children." Gustavo says. "Juliet could get a music scholarship instead of an art one. Is Gabe's dream to be a famous soccer player?" Gustavo pauses, and I nod my head. "You all know that his chances of becoming a famous soccer player are slim to nothing. Music, which can give him a better career for later in life. And Holly can stay with the band during rehearsals and learn about music through watching. They say children learn important skills at a young age in life."

I look at Lila and she looks at me. The same thought is mirrored in our eyes, and we turn back towards Gustavo. "If the kids want to do it, then it's alright with us."

"Excellent!" Gustavo says, clapping his hands together. We all get up from the table and go into the living room.

"Juliet, Gabe, Holly, can you come to the living room?" I shout from the top steps leading to the basement. I join Lila at her side, and Gustavo stands a few feet away from us. I hear my children's footsteps come pounding up the stairs, and I remember listening to those same footsteps every time on Christmas Day. Gabe appears first, then Juliet and Holly, the latter who is in her big sister's arms. Juliet sets Holly down, who stands in front of Juliet. Gabe stands next to Juliet and the two look at each other with curiosity about why they have been called up. They all know about my past, so they know who Gustavo is.

"Juliet, Gabe, Holly, as you know, this is Gustavo Rocque, manager of Big Time Rush from my music days." I say. "And he wants you in a band. Well, rather Juliet and Gabe." Holly looks at me, tears forming in her three year old eyes. I give Holly a reassuring smile. "You're just too little, Princess. But Gustavo says that you can be at band rehearsals."

Holly breaks out in a smile and runs towards me and Lila. She runs right in Lila's open arms, and my wife picks her up.

"Wait, so were already in the band?" Juliet asks, turning towards me. "Do Gabe and I get a say in this? What if we don't want to be in the band? If you haven't noticed Dad, I have a lot of college looking at me for scholarships."

"And I have my soccer team!" Gabe adds.

"They have soccer teams out in Hollywood. And Juliet, you can continue your art out in Hollywood too. You said you wanted to go to college there anyways."

"Well yeah, but what about the New York colleges I like?" Juliet says.

"You also said if you don't want to major in art, you would like to major in music." Lila says, helping me out. I smile at her, even though she doesn't see it. It is moments like this that I am thankful for my wonderful wife. "Being in a band produced by Gustavo is a great opportunity to get a scholarship in music."

"If you don't want to go, then you two don't have too." I say. Juliet and Gabe look at each, then at Gustavo.

"We'll do it." They say in unison.


	2. The Garcia Family

Written By: **smileysurfer22**

Megan's POV

Ughhh, I can't believe that Blake waited until the weekend before Football season starts, to tell me that he needs new shoulder pads. Now I have to take Ella to the skate park, then take Carmen over to her best friend, Jessica's house, then buy new shoulder pads. I wish that Carlos was here to help me but I know that he has to work.

"Hurry up everyone, in the car!" I yell to all of the kids as they pile in.

"You know, I would have been faster, if I didn't find Blake's snake in my pile of clothes," Carmen said.

"It's not my fault, he likes to be free and I will not make him stay in his cage if he doesn't want to." Blake said.

"Ok, everyone just be quiet so I can remember where the skate park is." I say trying to get my kids to stop fighting. Sometimes I'm worried I'm a bit crazy for taking these kids on.

I started backing up when suddenly, a man runs in front of our car. I wonder what he needs.

He walks up to my window and I roll it down.

"Hello, are you Megan Garcia, Carlos Garcia's wife." he asks.

Now I'm a bit curious.

"Yes, and you are." I say back trying to hurry this up. Usually I'm a lot nicer but not when I have so many things to do at once.

"I'm Gustavo Rocque and I would like to make your little dog here, famous." he says pointing to Blake.

Did he just call Blake a dog?

"Dog... what do you mean by that?" I ask.

"I mean, he could be in a new band I'm producing. Carlos will remember me. I made him and his 3 hockey head best friends into Big Time Rush."

"Sure, let me just call him to see if you really are telling the truth."

I whipped out my cell phone and dialled Carlos' number hoping that he forgot to turn it off before work. He always does that.

It kept ringing until I heard his sweet voice on the other end.

"Hello?" he says on the other end.

"Hey honey, there is a guy here named Gustavo Rocque. He says that he knows you. Is that true?" I know you can ever be too careful about these things nowadays.

"Yeah, remember, Big Time Rush. What does he want?"

"He wants to make Blake and some other people into a band. I really don't know about this. I mean, what about finishing school and getting good jobs. I don't want him to quit school, then get into singing and then a month later they lose their deal and he has to work a dead end job." I say.

I am the person who is most obsessed with their children's future. I just don't want them to have a hard time in life later on.

"You know what, just let me come down there. It's a slow day here anyways. Let's just work it out together. Anyways, there still is a school that they go to so he won't be throwing his entire future away." Carlos says on the other end of the line. He always knew what to say to get me to calm down. That's one of the many reasons why I love him.

"Well ok, if it's alright to come here, then thank you for coming. I can't make these big decisions for my kids. It's too hard. Ok, bye sweetie, I love you." I say totally stress free and happy I get to see him. Now I can enjoy the day except for when I have to make the final decision with Carlos of course.

Blake's POV

Wow, was he serious about putting me in a band? I hope he's telling the truth and even if he is, I know my mom will give him a hard time since she wants all of us to go to college.

"Are you serious?" I ask the man while my mom is talking on the phone.

"Dog, I'm always serious about these kinds of things."

"Why all of the sudden, am I a dog?"

"Because you're Carlos' son and he's a dog. You have to be a dog if you come from him."

Was he seriously putting my dad down? I can't believe this.

"My dad is not a dog. Do you know how many awards for bravery he has? A dog couldn't have won those." I mentally face palmed myself after that last comment. Sometimes I act before I think, just like my dad.

"Nice comeback, genius." Carmen says from the next seat.

"Shut up or I'll have to tell mom about your little adventures." I say while making kissy faces back at her. Yeah, I know I'm immature but it works for me.

She grunts then slouches back in her seat.

"Well ok, if it's alright to come here, then thank you for coming. I can't make these big decisions for my kids. It's too hard. Ok, bye sweetie, I love you." my mom said through the phone obviosly relieved.

"Ok, your dad is coming home from work early to talk to Gustavo about this. Let's get out of the car and wait." she says as I open up my car door.

We all walk back into our house. I can tell my mom has a million things she is considering before she lets me go off. She's just that kind of person who worries for their kid's future. I know this is a big choice because she is never this worried unless it's going to affect our lives a lot.

I let my mind slip from worrying about my mom and start thinking about how awesome California is going to be. I can't wait to go to the beach and meet cute girls.

10 minutes later a car comes driving up and I can tell it's my dad's car. Let's just hope that he says yes and I can be in a band. Girls like guys in bands.


	3. The Mitchell Family

Written By: GreekGoddess11

Kim's pov

I'm standing at the door in my new house in LA, hundreds of miles away from home with my 3 kids and husband. I'm not sure why I agreed to packing up my whole life and moving out to California but it seemed like the best thing to do at the time. It all started exactly one month ago, on a Saturday afternoon.

It was a beautiful day in Dallas, sunny and warm. Me, AJ, and Ri were making cookies because Ri really wanted cookies for some reason, while Logan and Meg were sitting at the kitchen island working on Meg's homework and talking to us. AJ is 10, Ri is 4, and Meg is 15. For some reason, despite the age difference they all get along just fine. I'm thankful for that, I don't have to deal with yelling at them often. There was music playing softly in the background and it was just a peaceful day. Then the doorbell rang.

"Logan will you get the door please?" I said. My hands were all sticky and I didn't want to make a mess.

Ri started jumping up and down and started screaming "Can I get it? Please mommy? Please?" I told her it was fine and she ran to the front door to open it. A few seconds later I heard her yell "Daddy! Its for you! It's a big scary man who has weird glasses. Haha he called you a dog daddy." (I still need to yell at her for saying that)

Logan looked confused as he got up to see who was there. When he got to the door I heard a big slam, and Logan came running back into the kitchen with Ri following close behind.

"Who was it?" I asked. He looked like he had just seen the scariest thing in his life. I was completely confused. The guy at the door couldn't have been that big and scary.

"It was—" he started, but before he could answer Ri started talking, answering for him.

"It was a big man with funny glasses and he said "Logan can I talk to you?" and then daddy got scared and shut the door." She said. I started laughing, then I asked Logan if he knew who the guy was.

"You know how I used to be in a band called Big Time Rush?" he said. I nodded, how could I forget? He used to be in all the magazines, when we first got married the wedding was in People.

"Well, the guy was Gustavo, the scary producer that we used to work with and he was crazy." He replied.

I asked him why he didn't let Gustavo in if he knew him, and Logan just shrugged and told me he panicked. So I then walked to the door to open it. Standing there was a man about a head taller than me and he screamed "LOGAN! WHY WOULD YOU SHUT THE DOOR IN MY FACE?" He was red in the face and looked pretty mad. AJ came over and asked what was wrong and I told him to go get Logan.

After Logan came and talked to Gustavo for a little, Gustavo said he had something important to discuss with us and our family. I invited him inside and we all sat down in the kitchen as he explained.

"Wow Logan, I see you have a family now." Logan nodded and Gustavo continued "Well I have great news for you. I want to take your oldest daughter out to LA to record a few demos with her in a band I'm forming. I asked him why he had chosen Meg and he replied "I figured she would have a good voice since she's Logan's daughter. I also invited James, Carlos, and Kendall's kids too! It's going to be the ultimate mini BTR. So what do you think?"

"Well, I like to sing...but I don't think I'm that great Mr. Gustavo." Meg responded.

"I can make anybody famous, even a dog!" Gustavo said "Just look at your dad!"

Logan blushed at this as me, Ri and AJ started laughing at him. Meg said that she would like having the chance to go out to LA to try becoming famous and it made sense for our family to move out there since Logan had gotten an offer to transfer out to a hospital in LA. Apparently there was a big demand for doctors out there and they were offering him double the salary he was making now. But this was a family decision

"I don't mind moving" I said, "But AJ and Ri have to agree on moving if we do."

AJ told me he didn't care if they moved, as long as he could bring all his stuff along and Ri told me that she would only move if the new house had a pool. For being only 4 years old, she can be a pretty demanding kid. I told them that we would try to give them what they wanted and they agreed instantly.

Gustavo smiled and threw his hands up in the air. "I guess you're moving back to LA! I'll give you 1 month, all expenses will be paid for and you can pick a house you like from this catalog." He said, throwing a big book at Logan.

This was going to be interesting.


	4. The Knight Family

**Kari Knight's p.o.v.**

I walked along the cold streets of Sacred Heart, Minnesota, pulling my jacket closed and folding my arms. I could see my breath form in a gastly fog everytime I exhaled. I was on my way to Life Support, the only place I had to be at every other day. It was actually pretty fun. Minus the part everyone in the room was in a way, dieing, but other than that, we talked, and laughed, and had an amazing time, every day, well, until someone from the circle actually does die. Then Life Support has a day of rememberance. Not mourning, remembering. There's people with a whole bunch of diseases like HIV/AIDS, heart conditions, and people like me, who had cancer, and knew what it was like to have chemo therapy every month.

I started to wonder about my family. It was nine o' clock, and very rarely does my husband, Kendall, get home early. So, every other day, my kids are at home alone until nine thirty. And that kills me even more than my disease does. "Hey, Kari, we thought you weren't going to make it." It was Margaret Ashworthy, a woman with cancer, that was about my age, sitting on the top stair of the church, smoking. It phased me to why she still smoked when she had lung cancer from smoking. "Hey, Maggie," I replied as I walked up the stairs and into the church. I quickly walked in, and took off my coat, planning to make myself comfortable for the next hour. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed my house phone, then waited for an answer.

"Hello?" It was my oldest son, Jacob. "Hey, honey," I said, "It's Mom, I just wanted to let you know that there's money for a pizza-" He cut me off. "On top of the fridge, I know." I pursed my lips. "Is your father home yet," I asked. Jake scoffed, "What do you think?" I sighed, "Are the others okay?" "Mom, everyone's fine," he then cleared his throat and spoke a bit louder, "ESPECIALLY DANA, AND HER NEW BOYFRIEND!" I gasped, "Dana has a boyfriend?" I then heard a faint screech and then the other line went dead. "Hello? Hello?" Nothing. Dana must've heard him and hung up the phone. I sighed and then called Kendall.

**Kendall Knight's p.o.v.**

"C'mon Matthews!" I yelled to one of the players on the ice. "Hustle you guys!" Just then my phone rang, I groaned. "TIME OUT!" I called. They all stopped, "Take five!" I looked at the caller ID. It was Kari, my Kari. I picked up. "Hey baby," I said to her. "Hey honey," she replied. "What's up?" She cleared her throat, "Oh, uh, I just wanted to let you know that I'm at Life Support, and I won't be home until ten. Could you, uhm, cancel your practice early? Y'know, go home and help Jake with things?" I sighed, "Sorry, baby, I can't. Our practice is mandetory." She sighed, "Okay, I guess I understand...BUT! As soon as we're both home, you're ALL MINE! And maybe I'll share you with the kids." I rolled my eyes and smiled at her possesiveness. "Fine, I hope you have a good time." "Only if you're here," she said to me with a fake pouty voice. "Bye, Kar." "Bye...Big Daddy." The name she ONLY called me when she was frisky. We hung up, and I got back to work. "C'mon everyone! Back on the ice!"

**Kari Knight's p.o.v.**

Kendall and I had a pretty good conversation, though it was a bit short. It was okay though, because as soon as our conversation ended, it was time to start our session. "Hey everyone," said our therapist, Christoph, "Who would like to start todays session?" No one really raised their hands, so I thought I'd take a crack at it. I raised my hand slightly. "Yes, Kari," Christoph pointed to me. "Well, uhm, the other day, I found out my white blood count was low." "And how'd you feel about that?" I sighed, trying to comprehend my feelings. "I guess I was a bit confused,," I paused then changed the topic real quick, "Did you know, doctors call me a miracle? I was supposed to die three years ago. Then I was supposed the year later. Then the year after that too! But I'm still here. Now, I'm not trying to sound concieted, but there's no reason for me to not be confused." I giggled a bit, then a couple people joined in.

It was an hour later, and I was finally walking home from Life Support. I walked down the streets of Sacred Heart, Minnesota, clenching my jacket close to my body, and watching as my breath swirled around in a gastly fog. I walked past the grocery store, then the park, then the school, noticing Kendall's car wasn't in the parking lot. I smiled knowing at least he was home with our kids. Well, that's what I thought until I walked closer to our house and saw his car approaching the driveway of our house. My eyes went wide with rage, and I speed walked over to him. "Kendall Knight! Why are you just pulling in?" I screamed. He got out of the car, then sighed. "Sorry, Kar, but I promised them team I'd take them out for pizza. I told them that a couple weeks ago." I rolled my eyes and turned to walk into the house. "C'mon, Kari, don't be like that." I stopped on the porch and waited for him to approach me. As he got onto the porch, he looked into my eyes, then gave me a quick kiss on the lips. It was soft and sweet, but would soon get more heate and heavy. I gently pulled away, then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. We walked through the door and into the living room to see Dawson and Dana working on a science project.

I dropped Kendall's hand then ran over to Dana. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Eep! I'm so proud of you!" I gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "What'd she do," Kendall asked. "Dana has-" she quickly covered my mouth. "Mom, no!" she screeched. "A boyfriend." Dawson finished for me. She screamed and got up, running for the stairs. I could tell she was mortified. "Oops...So, Daws, who's her boyfriend?" He took out his cell phone and showed me a picture of Dana and a masculine boy her age, maybe fourteen, hugging her. He was skinny, had spiked hair, and was tall. "Ooh," I yelled up to her, "You did good kiddo!" I heard another mortified scream from upstairs. Kendall yelled up to her also, "Y'know, I'm going to have to meet him, right?" She quickly ran out of her room and leaned over the banister, "You wouldn't dare." "I have to, it's in the 'Over-protective Father' handbook." She ran back into her room, but it wasn't long until we heard Dana's screech and a scream that sounded like a battle cry. Soon enough, she was being chased down the stairs by our oldest daughter, Angel.

"Hey, calm down!" I yelled to them. "Mom, I'm trying to sleep and she keeps running in and out of our room, screaming," Angel yelled, "I need my own room!" Dana stuck her tongue out at Angel. Angel reacted by going after her, again. Kendall put his arms out and grabbed her, pulling her away from Dana. "Hey, both of you, quiet! Heather's sleeping!" Angel let out a fake laugh, "Not quite." Kendall sighed. "Heather," he called. Soon enough, she toddled down the stairs in her floor length, long sleeve, powder pink nightgown. "Daddy!" Once she reached the downstairs, she ran over to him and he picked her up. "Hey, princess." She wasn't the bit sleepy, or drowsy. "Heather," Kendall began, "have you been up this whole time?" She nodded, "Because I was waiting for you to come home." He sighed, "Sweetie, I need you to go to bed now, okay? I'm home now." She nodded slightly, "Come tuck me in and read me a story?" He chuckled. "Sure, princess, c'mon." He set her down and she grabbed his hand and they walked upstairs to her room.

Angel and Dana rolled their eyes, Dawson just shook his head and continued to write data for the project. I sighed and then walked into the kitchen to see a teenage girl sitting on the counter, and Jacob kissing her, one hand halfway up her skirt, the other under shirt on her waist. My jaw dropped, then I cleared my throat. They both pulled away and looked at me. "Uh, hi, Mom," Jacob said to me. I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot in annoyance. "Uh, you must be Mrs. Knight, Jake's mom. Hi, I'm Mimi, his girlfriend." She looked a bit slutty with her leather mini skirt and a tank top with a plundging neckline. She also wore boots that were almost thigh high. "Hi, Mimi," I said politely, "Uhm, you're gonna have to leave, I can drive you home if you want?" She shook her head, "That's okay, Mrs. Knight, I live just across the street, but thank you anyways." She hopped off of the counter and walked out of the kitchen and out of our house. Once I heard the front door slam, I began to scream. "**What were you thinking bringing a girl here while we were out?**" He rubbed the back of his neck, "I thought she would've been gone before you got home." I growled, "That is not the point, Jacob Tate!"

"Ooh, the full name card, harsh," said Angel from the doorway. "Angel, not now," I told her. I turned back to Jacob. "And almost having sex with her while your baby sister is upstairs, and your younger siblings are in the living room?" I rubbed my temples and turned around. I was tired of yelling today. "Y'know what, forget it." I stomped out of the kitchen and upstairs to mine and Kendall's room.

I searched through my drawers and found a pair of long, warm, zcac2qared and black, plaid pajama pants, and a black Green Day 'American Idiots' t-shirt. I sat on the side of my bed and let myself fall backwards. Kendall opened the door a crack, "Uh, Kar, we have an issue." I just replied with a 'hm'. He began to whisper. "Heather won't sleep in her bed." I sat up and said, "Why not?" He sighed, "Dawson watched Lake Placid today, and she saw it, and now she's having nightmares." "Aww, my poor baby." Kendall opened the door the rest of the way and she ran in and jumped on our bed, wrapping her little arms around me, and nuzzling her face into my chest. She was crying. "Aw, you can sleep with me and daddy tonight, okay?" She nodded.

"Dad," Dawson called, "Grandma and Aunt Katie are here." Kendall looked over and mouthed to me, 'At 10:30 at night?' I just shrugged. "Grandma!" Heather jumped off of the bed and ran downstairs. I got up and walked downstairs with Kendall. "Hey, mom," he said to Mama Knight, well, not me, but his mom. "Hey, Kendall," she gave him a tight squeeze. "Hey Katie," he said to his younger sister. "Hey Ken, seems like forever." They then hugged. I just waved, until both Katie and his mom came over and hugged me, so I returned the favor, and hugged back. "So, Kendall, I bet you're wondering why we're here so late," said Katie. "That's exactly what I was wondering," he replied. "Well, someone decided he was gonna stop by mine and mom's house." She then gestured to the door, "Go see for yourself." Kendall crinkled his brow, then walked over to the door. As he opened the door, he let out a quick scream of terror and jumped.

The kids were trying to hold back laughter. "Daddy, are you okay?" Heather asked. He turned to her, "I'm fine, Princess." He then turned back to the door. "Well, Hello, Kendall Knight. Long time, no see." Kendall pursed his lips then gave the fakest smile ever, "Gustavo!..Kelly!" I looked over to Katie and gave her a look to say 'Who the hell is this?'. She mouthed back to me 'Kendall's old record producer'. I nodded.

I broke the awkward silence, "Uh, how about, I go to the kitchen, I'll make everyone some hot chocolate, and we can talk this out like real people. Jake, come help me." I turned to the kitchen. "But I thought you were mad at me?" I turned back around, "Not anymore, c'mon." We soon disappeared into the kitchen with Kendall's mom and Katie, Heather soon running after us.

We soon walked out with many cups of hot cocoa. "So, Gustavo, why are you here?" Kendall asked. Gustavo sighed, "I'm forming a band." Kendall rolled his eyes, "Gustavo, Operation: Boy Band didn't work out 20 years ago. What makes you think it'll work now?" Gustavo rolled his eyes, "I don't want you in it, I want him in it." He was now pointing to Jake. "James, Logan, and Carlos already agreed. So, what do you say?" It was up to him and his father so far. They looked at eachother then back at Gustavo. "No," they said in unison. "I should've seen that coming," said Mama Knight. I clicked my tongue, "Aww, c'mon guys, why not?" Jake just looked at me, "Mom, I don't wanna leave here, I have a girlfriend, regular friends, a LIFE." Gustavo groaned, "We don't have all month." I rolled my eyes. I looked over to Kendall who sat next to me, and placed my hand on his chest. I gently rubbed it back and forth, making Kendall bite his lip. "Why can't we go?" I asked him. He sighed, "Because, you have to stay here for Life Support."

"I can tell Christoph that I'll keep in touch. And I can visit once and a while, I can even do video chats."

"But what about Chemo?"

"I'll find a better doctor in L.A."

"But-"

"Kendall." He sighed. "Fine, we can go." I smiled, "Yay." The kids all began to protest. "Mom! I just got a boyfriend!" said Dana. "Yeah, and I have real friends AND a science fair!" said Dawson. "I have Mimi, I can't just leave her! Y'know, she's hot, girls like that don't stay single for long!" said Jake. "I have a writing contest in two weeks!" Angel yelled. "QUIET!" Kendall yelled. They all silenced. "Dana, Thank GOD we're leaving, that way, I don't have to kill your boyfriend for laying a hand on my daughter. Daws, there'll be plenty of science fairs there! AND my friend Logan won a Nobel Prize in Medicine, he can teach you a bit. Jake, haven't you heard of a long distance relationship?"

"Please, Dad, she's still hot! She's still gonna sleep with other guys whether we're long distance or broken up."

Kendall sighed, "Gustavo, will go." Gustavo threw his hands in the air, "That's perfect! That's everyone!"

In the time that it took us to have that conversation, Heather fell asleep on Katie's lap, and I realized that life was never going to be the same...ever, ever, again.

Hollywood, here we come.


	5. Now Entering LA

**Megan G.'s POV:**

It was one month later, and Carlos, the kids, and I were just pulling into the parking lot of the Palmwoods Apartment Complex. Weird enough, I've never seen him smile that big, ever. "Eep! I can't wait!" exclaimed Carmen. "I hope there are some super hot guys there!" Ella and Blake made a disgusting face, while Carlos glared a little. I giggled, "Me too, kiddo." This time Carlos glared deeper, "At this rate, you two are going to be locked in the hotel room." I playfully nudged him and giggled. We finally found a parking spot, and Carlos pulled in. We all got out and grabbed our bags, then walked into the lobby to see a man standing at his desk, a few wisps of grey in his hair, eating a bag of popcorn. Apparently Carlos spotted him too, because before I knew it, Carlos was over at the front desk. "Hey! Mr. Bitters! Your still working here? It's me, Carlos Garcia! Remember former member of Big Time Rush" 'Mr. Bitters' sighed, "I know who you are, and yes, I still work here." Carlos nodded slowly, "Uhm, we have a reservation under 'Garcia'." Mr. Bitters rolled his eyes and typed in his computer. "Bitters, I'm grown now, It's not like I'm just going to strap on my hockey helmet, and go and do a super canon ball, or try to jump the pool in my rocket skates." It seemed that Ella and Blake were both happily shocked by the way their father used to act, exclaiming "Awesome" simultaneously. Mr. Bitters sighed again and handed Carlos the key, "Okay." "Thank you," Carlos replied as we turned to walk away, he quickly turned back and said, "Buuut no guarantee Blake or Ella might do it." With that, he ran, dragging me with him, and the kids following behind.

Our room was 2G, and as Carlos got to the door he whispered, "damn." "What?" I replied. He chuckled, "I'm only three rooms down from my old one, 2J. I bet you anything Kendall got it." From behind us I heard the whisperes of Blake and Carmen. "I bet you 20 bucks dad is right," said Blake. "You're on!" Carmen agreed. We all walked in to see a very large apartment. It was amazing with a large flat screen tv, vibrant colored everything, and even a _swirly slide_. "Guessing we rubbed off when we left!" Carlos exclaimed as he ran over to the large orange swirly slide and climbing up through the bottom of it. I chuckled. "Hey, why don't you follow your dad up the swirly slide, I think the rooms are up there." The three nodded and Ella and Blake climbed up the same way as Carlos, while Carmen just took the stairs. I made my way to the Master bedroom down here and took mine and Carlos' stuff with me.

**Kimberly M.'s POV:**

Now here we are, room 2I in the Palmwoods. Logan says that the room he used to stay in is next door, he also says that this room was probably modeled after his old room, with the red swirly slide and colors.I think the kids like it here, I can't pry AJ from the video game station, and Ri, Meg, and Logan are down by the pool. I want to go soon, but like I said, I gotta pry AJ from the video games. "AJ, put down the video games and go put on your swim suit." He sighed and put down the game, walking to his room. I quickly walked to my room to put on a yellow tankini of mine. After I finished, I swiped a layer of cherry red lip stain on, and water proof mascara. By the time I was done, so was AJ, and he was sitting on the couch, playing the game again. I sighed and walked over, pulling the plug on the tv. "What? MOM! I was almost on Level 24! UGHH!" I pointed to the door, "Walk." He sighed and began walking behind him.

We got to the pool to see Logan in the pool with Ri and Meg. Ri was on his shoulders in her little Dora The Explorer floaties, and her Pink and Blue Sleeping Beauty one piece bathing suit. Her hair was in a little pony tail with plastic pink balls on the hair for Meg,she was wrestling with Logan and wrapped in his arms, her dark hair wet and slightly curled. She was wearing her violet bikini with a ruffle on the waistlinge of the bottoms. Slowely their laughter stopped when Logan saw me, he just stared, then cleared his throat. He took Ri off of his shoulders and set her on the edge of the pool. He got out and walked over to me. The water dripped from his swim trunks, and I swear I saw two drips make a heart between us. "Will you join me, M'lady?" He said cliché-ly, while sticking out a hand. I giggled though and placed my hand in his, "Of course." We both went to the stairs, then climbed in the pool. We stood in the pool, just looking into eachother's eyes, I heard an 'aww' from Ri and Meg, but that, as well as the moment, was interrupted with AJ saying, 'Ick' then jumping into the pool, splashing Logan and I. I screeched, "You're going down!" I joked. I swam over to him we got into a splash war.

**Lila D.'s POV:**

We stepped off of the plane and I smiled. Here we are, in LA, giving Juliet the dream of a lifetime. For her, maybe not, but for anyone else, of course. "LAND!" Gabe screamed as he stepped off. I chuckled, then shushed him, because not only were we in a public place, but Holly was sleeping in James' arms. It was 9 in the morning in LA, and I'm guaranteeing Holly had jet lag. "Hey, how about we stop at that Denny's over there." James said, and Juliet and I nodded and we walked that way. As we entered the shop, we saw only one family, they had two tables put together for six. There were two older kids, twins, a little girl, and then just a mom. It made me wonder where the father was. James handed me Holly, while he went to get her a high chair. As he came back with a highchair, a man was walking from an intersecting path. "James! Watch ou-" Too late. James and the man had collided, causing them both to fall on the floor. James lost the high chair, the other guy lost the three omelettes he was bringing back from the omelette bar. Only the high chair didn't stain James's clothes.

**James D.'s POV:**

I was walking back with a high chair, and before I knew it, I was on the floor, and so was another guy. I lost the the high chair, he lost three plates of breakfast. "I am soo sorry!" I apologized. "No, it's okay, dude, really, I wasn't watching where I was going." The other guy stood up and picked up the high chair, and I was on my knees picking up the plates of omelettes. I set the plates of trash on a busers tub, then dusted remaining egg off my hands, and stood up, and turned around. "Sorry a-Kendall?" He looked at me suspiciously, "J-James?" I nodded. "I haben't seen you in years! Since..uhm.. you quit the band." He nodded slowly. "Again, sorry about running into you." Kendall cleared his throat, "S'okay. Uh, you can be sorry for that, while I'm sorry for quiting the band…" He cleared his throat again. Nothing like that to make a conversation even more awkward. "So, you, uh, wanna come sit with us? We could pull up another table." He asked. I gave him a questioning look, "Where's your family?" Kendall pointed to the table of six that Lila and I noticed earlier, "Right over there…it's kinda big." I chuckled, "You got that right! You and uh…" "Kari." "Yea, Kari, you guys got a bit busy, huh." He chuckled, "Yeah, just a little. So, uh, do you and…" "Lila." "Yea, Lila, and the others, you want to?" I nodded, "Yeah, uh, 'lemme go ask the others." I grabbed the high chair and left.

**Kari K.'s POV:**

"Hey, baby." Kendall said as he approached our table, covered in omelette. He dove in to give me a hug, but I stuck my hand out, "Eh-eh, you're not giving me a hug until you get cleaned up." He rolled his eyes and sighed. He then grabbed his sweatshirt from the chair and put it on, zipping up, and hiding the stain. He quickly sat down. "Smoothe move." Jake said. I giggled. "You can say that again." Angel agreed. "You okay daddy?" Heather asked. Kendall chuckled, "Yea, Princess." Just as Heather said that, the man that ran into him came up with a woman and three kids. "Kari, this is James, he used to be in the band with me." I smiled, "It's nice to meet you. Angel, Jake, can you guys move down?" They nodded, got another table, and sat with the other three. James and his wife sat next to us.

This was going pretty good so far…

**How'd you like? Please Review! It gives me inspiration! Please auditon for my OC contests too! LOVE YA!**

**-XOXO Sammi**


	6. Movin In

**Kendall's POV:**

It was about an hour or two later when we made it to the Palmwoods. I've missed this place, tha palm trees, the California smell, and especially the pool. I walked over to the front desk, Heather asleep in my arms from eating way too many omelet's and pancakes. I dinged the front bell, and out came a very familiar, pudgy, man. I noticed whomever this was had gray hair now, and it wasn't like that when I first saw him. I looked at the plaque on the desk 'Manager: Mr. Bitters'. Woah, Bitters was still here? It's been sixteen years since I left, he's gotta be at least 67. "Mr. Bitters! Long time, no see!" I could tell he knew it was me. He had the same disgusted face on that he showed every time I walked past him when I was a teen. "You again, ugh, two of your friends are here too." I was impressed. I never thought Logan would really want to come, and Carlos, well he probably didn't even know what was going on. I knew, though, that James would come. He loved Hollywood, and fame, and fortune, and from what I hear, the only thing he gave up on was Hollywood, being the CEO for CUDA Cosmetics and all.

"Uh, yeah, I have a reservation for Knight." Mr. Bitters sighed and typed a bit. "Looks like you have your old suite." I perked up, "2J?" He nodded and handed me the key. "Thanks." I said before repositioning Heather to make her lighter. "Nice kid you got there," He said, "How old is she?" I looked down at Heather, her head on my shoulder. "Thanks, she's 7. She's my little girl." Mr. Bitters cleared his throat, "Is she the only one?" I shook my head, "There's four others." "Okay, well, Have a Palmwoods Day." I chuckled, "Thanks. Oh, wait, James is here too, he asked me to get his key for him." Mr. Bitters sighed, typed some more, then gave me the key. "His room is 2H."

I walked out to the parking lot to see James' little girl, Holly, throwing a tired fit. James was trying to calm her down. Kari must've noticed me because she turned around and walked over to me. "So? You get the key?" I nodded. "Kay, I'll take Heather," I handed the little girl to her, "Can you go grab some bags? Pwease?" I nodded, then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. As I walked away, I could see Kari nudging Heather, and I new it was because she was getting too heavy for her brittle bones. Why were they brittle? The cancer. Sometimes I wonder if I'm going to be able to handle this, to stay with her. I can't stand to see her slowly die. When I got married, this isn't the kind of baggage I thought would come with it. I watched as Heather woke up and Kari placed her on the ground, to walk. My little girl rubbed her eyes. It made me flash back to when Kari did get cancer, when she was pregnant with Heather…

_**Flashback**_

I sat in the doctor's office next to my five-month-pregnant wife, who wasn't feeling too hot that week. A constant temperature kept her up at night, and the next day, when she woke up, I found blood bruises up her arms. The doctor just took some of her blood, and boy, are we nervous. I put my arm around her shoulder, and she laid her head on my shoulder. Just then, the doctor came back with a piece of paper in his hands. "So, what's the prognosis, Doc?" I asked. He cleared his throat then took the glasses that were leaning on the tip of his nose off. "I'm sorry, but I think Miss Kari has Acute Mylogenous Leukemia." Kari and I were both terribly confused, but I had a hunch to where we were going to end up. "What's that?" Kari said what we were thinking. "Acute Mylogenous Leukemia is the rapid growth of abnormal white blood cells that accumulate in the bone marrow and interfere with the production of normal blood cells. In other words, it's a leukemia, or cancer." I was speechless, and Kari was tearing up. She soon busted out crying, and the last thing I asked that day, "Will it effect the baby?" It was something both of us were thinking. The doctor sighed, "Well, it'll make pregnancy and delivery more difficult, and then there's also the chance that this child or any future children will inherit it."….

_**Present**_

I snapped out of it and opened the back of the car, grabbing my bag and Kari's. "Hey, guys, come get your bags!" I yelled to Jake, Angel, Dawson, Dana, and Heather. Jake walked over slowly and glared, "Do I _really_ have to do this?" I sighed, "Yes!" He groaned, took his leather suitcase with the 'Slipknot' Logo on it. I sighed and shook my head. Angel came up and grabbed her pleather suitcase with studs, and left. Dawson and Dana came up and grabbed their identical, clear, suitcases, the only difference being the lining on Dana's was teal, the lining on Dawson's was orange. I was pretty damn confused, "Question: Why did you two grab the see-through suitcases?" Dawson shrugged, "It show's we have no secrets." "Yeah, except that Dana has her period."

"What?" Dana exclaimed. "How did you know?" She whispered. "Tampons, sweetie." She looked at her bag and saw a few tampons showing. She blushed a deep red, and I chuckled. "Here, take the key and run fast," I said handing her the key, she grabbed it and took off. I chuckled again. Dawson turned around and ran after his twin. Heather walked up with a yawn, and I handed her pink monkey rolling duffle bag to her and she grabbed the handle. "You got it?" She nodded tiredly, then began rolling her bag to the room, following Kari, who had the three toiletry bags. I closed the back of the car, then James walked over, Holly in his arms, sucking on her thumb."Hey, we better go in. I just got a text from Kelly, she said she'll be here in 4 hours to pick us up." I nodded, and James and I walked in together.

**And next chapter they finally get to Rocque Records….**

**Question: Should I do a whole 'Last Time On 'No Day But Today'' Thing? Tell me sweetly :) **

**-xoxo Sammi Paige**


	7. Getting Started

**Jake K.'s POV:**

I walked into our apartment, 2J, and just threw my bag on the couch. I looked around; a couch, a flat screen, and a..a swirly slide? Really? Whatever. Soon enough, Angel came in as well as mom, Heather, and dad. Dana and Dawson were already in here. I think Dana said it was something about tampons… Oh well. "Okay," Dad said as soon as he set the suitcases down, "How 'bout we do it this way. Jake and Daws, you guys can share a room, and Dana, I'll let you choose who you wanna bunk with. Angel or Heather?" Oh, great, I have to share a room with Mr. Clean Freak. Goodie. And Dana gets to choose her roommate? Well, someones gonna end up ecstatic, while the other ends up utterly pissed off. My guess is she chooses Angel, and Heather gets the last room.

**Dana K.'s POV:**

I guess it'd only be fair to share a room with Heather, I mean, would I want to be away from Angel? No, but if she's happier than she was…"Uh, I'll bunk with Heather." At that moment, I could tell Mom, Dad, and Dawson were appalled, Angel perked up, because she finally had her own room, Jake was pretty surprised, but not a bad kind, more like surprised, but pleased with the twist, and Heather…Ooh, I could tell she was glaring daggers. "What?" I asked, snapping Mom out of it. "Oh, uh, nothing, I just thought you would want to share with Angel, I mean, you've always shared a room." Angel's eyes went wide, "Uh, mom, if she doesn't want to share with me, don't make her. She probably just wants to have the same experiences with her baby sister like she had with her big sister? Right, Dan?" Speachless, I just nodded.

I looked over to Heather and she looked as she was about to burst into tears. Dad noticed me and turned to look. There she goes again, milking the 'Daddy's Baby' bit. "What's wrong, Sweetie?" he asked her. Those phony little tears of hers began spilling out, "Daddy, I don't wanna share with Dana! I don't wanna share a room with her and her stupid DISORDERS!" That ticked me off, mostly because she knew I took it hard when I thought about my dyslexia and OCD, "**Heather! You're lucky I want to share a room with you! Not that I really want to! Ya wanna know why? Because you are a spoiled rotten **_**Princess**_**!**" I went after her, but was soon pulled back by my mom. My face was heated, and now I was on the verge of tears. My mother pulled me into a hug, and I let the tears go. "Kendall, maybe we should have Heather sleep with us tonight, until we figure out how to fix this…" My mom said. Ugh, even when I'm the one who just got dissed, mom and dad still take Heather's side. My dad nodded in response… Ugh, this was gonna be too, too, long for me.

**~Page Break~**

**Logan M's POV:**

It was a few hours later, and we had to be at Rocque Records. As we pulled in, so did three other cars. One fancy and yellow, _James_, one a green car with black racing stripes, was too awesome, and looked like it was jacked from the Green Lantern, _Carlos_, and one blue one, that was a pick up truck and said 'Mess With Me, I'll Mess Up Your Face', _Kendall_. And while they all had these big and bad cars, I was driving a red mini van, similar to the one Mama Knight used to own. We all parked next to eachother too. Mine and James's cars were on the end, Carlos was next to mine, and Kendall's next to James's. I turned off the egnition, then turned around in my seat so I was looking at the kids. "You ready, Meg?" She smiled, nodded, and gave me a thumbs up. I chuckled, then unhooked my seatbelt, getting out of the car, then going to get Ri out of her car seat. I opened the back door, and while I was unstrapping everything, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I grabbed Ri, then turned around, propping her on my hip. "Hey man!" It was Carlos. "Hey! It's been, what, 16 years since the band broke up?" We bumped fists quickly, then I turned around and closed the car door, and saw Kim, AJ, and Meg were out of the car, and Kim was talking to one of the other wives.

"Who's this?" He asked, reffering to Ri. "Uh, this is Katarina, but we call her Ri. Uh, I have two more, Meg and AJ." Carlos nodded slowly, "Uh, yeah, I have three kids too. Blake, Carmen, and Ella. I think they're in the car fighting over something." We laughed, and it seemed like old times. "C'mon, Dad!" said a boy about 16, which I'm guessing was Carlos' son. He sighed, "I'm coming. I'm coming!" He turned to me. "See ya inside?" I nodded, and watched as he walked in.

**~No POV/In Rocque Records~**

It took a while, but finally everyone was in the little lounge outside of the studio. There was a chorus of 'How've you been's, 'Nice to meet you's, and 'It's been forever's, all silenced by the loud voiced man known as Gustavo Rocque. "Okay, so you all know why you're here," Gustavo started, "So, now that you've all been recruited, we have to start boot camp." Jake squinted his eyes slightly, "Are supposed to be singers or a militia?" Gustavo glared a bit, "Don't start to act like your father already." Jake rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "As I was saying, it's about time to start 'Gustavo Rocque's Most Awesomest Pop Star Boot Camp'." Meg turned to look at her father, "Seems like a pretty long title to me." Gustavo sighed, "I'll explain everything later, just go get changed." Juliet turned to her father and mouthed, 'Changed into what?'. As on cue, Gustavo pulled out four matching outfits that included plain navy blue t-shirts, and navy blue, camouflage, cargo pants. "Uh, Do you really expect us to wear that?" asked Juliet. "Yes, yes I do." Gustavo replied. The four kids groaned, each grabbing their rightful set.

Juliet and Meg just sat there, analyzing the disgusting outfits, and while they did that, Jake already had his shirt off. Kelly cleared her throat, causing Kendall to turn his head, and see his son undressing, "Jake, try a bathroom." He slipped the navy shirt over his head and pulled it down, "What? I have nothing to be embarrassed about." Kendall exhaled sharply, "Jake, just go!" Jake noticed how baggy his shirt was on him. "Fine, c'mon, Ang." Angel gave a weirded out look, "Why do you want me to go?" Jake rolled his eyes, "Cause I need you to tailor my shirt." Angel rolled her eyes and followed him to one of the bathrooms.

"Why can't you just find scissors? Why use my razor?" Angel said as they walked into the bathroom. He took the shirt off and handed it to her. "Cause that would take time..and effort..and I just don't have either today." Angel flipped the shirt inside out, then set it on a counter. She took out an insanely sharp 'cutter's razor' and set it to a sleeve. With one quick pull across it, the sleeve came off and left a tattered edge. She threw the sleeve on the floor and did the same to other sleeve. Again, it came off and left a tattered edge. "Here, put it on." Jake did as he was told, and put the shirt over his head. Angel got on her knees and grabbed the side of his shirt, taking a small sewing kit out of her jacket pocket.

"So is that what you do?" Jake asked, turning his head to face her. "You cut your arm open, then sew it closed?" Angel rolled her eyes, "Just shut up and stand still!" She picked up the razor from the floor and placed it on the side seam of his shirt. "What are you doing?" "I'm making the shirt not as loose." Jake let out a fake laugh, "Woah, Woah, Woah! I do NOT want that thing near my skin!" Angel quickly punched him in the back of the leg, "Shut up and let me do my job!" She placed it on the seam again, and this time pulling it down and tearing the side of shirt open. "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT!" Jake quickly sensed something was wrong. "What? What happened? Am I bleeding? Is it getting everywhere? I'm so telling mom and dad it was your-"

"Nothing."

"What?" Jake replied confused.

"Nothing happened." Angel replied.

"Then why did you do that?"

"Because I knew it would be funny and I needed a laugh…Hahahahahaha!" Angel took a needle, threaded it, then continued to professionally re-sew Jake's t-shirt.

The four teens were lined up in the bigger recording booth of Gustavo's. "To be a great pop group you need four things." Gustavo said as he wasled down the line, "Great dancing, a great look, a great song, AND great singing. And my crew will help you with that." The teens looked at each other, sensing this wasn't going to end well.

PAGE BREAK

"First off is Dancing." While Juliet rolled her eyes, Meg pursed her lips, and Jake clenched his jaw in hopes it would be over soon, Blake just looked around dazily. Meg turned to the boy on the other side of her and smacked him in the chest, "Pay attention!" Blake groaned. "Everyone, This is Mr. X," Gustavo said gesturing to a man that was decked in gold with gray-ish hair. "Mr. X has choreographed for bands like Boy Quake, Boys in The Attic, INSYNC, Madonna, Beyoncé, Yo Gabba Gabba, and BIG TIME RUSH!" With every band Gustavo mentioned Mr. X did a move to go along with it. "Hey, our dad's were in Big Time Rush!" blake dimley pointed out. Everyone jut turned to stare at him, "What?" Gustavo cleared his throat, "_Any Ways_, he will be setting your choreography." Mr. X gave a smirk, "Let's start with an '**X'**-amination. Crouss leg, spin, pouse." He had a hint of an unreadable accent, Jake was thinking it was hint of gay, mixed with something on the lines of Ukrainian…but he wasn't sure. They did the move, and it ended quite like when their fathers had done it: horribly. Meg had a lack of balance and whacked Blake in the face, causing him to fall before he could even finish the move,"Sorry!" Juliet tried it like a professional, and Jake just tried to make a joke out of it.

Mr. X went down the line explaining what he saw in the movements, starting with Jake. "He is great bu**t** not se**d**ious," Juliet's turn, "She is se**d**ious, bu**t** not great," Blake's turn as he jumped up from the ground, "**H**e lost a pet, but is still **h**oping to find it." It triggered a nerve in Blake, "I will find you DJ!" Now, it was Meg's turn, "And you arre just plain awkful!" Meg bit her lip, "Yeah, I kinda saw that coming." Mr. X sighed and walked back over to Gustavo, "They arre 'X'-crutiating and can't be ready in three months…WHATSOEVER!" Gustavo rolled his eyes, "I'll 'X'-Quadruple your salary!" Mr. X narrowed his eyes, "Hmm…. 'X'Done."

**Kay, how'd it go? Boring, I know…Horrible, I know even more… BUUUTTT! If you have other opinions on mah storyy, just tell me in a review! And thing I need to do to repair the story? Anyone want to be the editor of it? Just tell me all that in a review. OH! And plz plz plz follow me on Twitter! (a)BTRkaleidoscope.**


End file.
